


Pearls

by 24skyblue



Category: Red Dead Online, Red Dead Redemption 2 Online - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: Beau returns from a robbery with gifts.
Relationships: Gene Beau Finley/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut hopefully, it isn't bad 😅

The sound of yelling and celebration woke you up. It was after midnight when Beau and his men had returned from another successful job. You were quick to get up, waiting for him by the door. 

“Look what we got!” He yelled in excitement as he entered the room. He was carrying a chest placing it on the floor. It was filled with jewelry you could only ever dream of wearing or owning. 

“Look at all this pretty jewelry,” your hands reach down, hesitating slightly to touch what caught your eye. 

He moves behind you watching your excitement for everything he stole. Your hands reach for the long pearl necklace, bringing them close to your face.

“Isn’t it lovely, I thought you of all people deserve something as pretty as you.” He confessed, pressing into you as his hands reached down to untuck your shirt. 

“This is really pretty Beau,” he hums, kissing you softly, his tongue softly gliding against yours. 

You lean into his touch, holding the pearls in your hand. He starts to unbutton your shirt, hands slowly making their way up to your chest. Goosebumps cover your skin as you feel his cold hands.

Soft almost quiet moans escaping your mouth encouraging him to take his time. 

Your shirt falls to the floor, your eyes close as you feel his lips move towards your neck. He starts to suck where he usually did, leaving small nips along your soft skin. His free hands return to your bare chest, touching every inch he can. 

“Don’t move,” he whispers, moving his right hand towards your neck. He gently squeezes, causing your hips to move back, pushing your ass into him. He was hard and it would only be a matter of time before he was in you. 

“Patience darling,” he whispers in your ear, left arm wrapped around your stomach. He slowly moves it down into your now unzipped pants, teasing your sensitive skin. 

“Beau,” you moan his name, moving your hips forward. “Please, Beau,” you begged, wanting him, needing him inside of you. 

“Not yet darling,” his hand moves from your neck into your mouth, pushing his fingers in. You begin to lightly suck on them, feeling his other hand touching you. His hips buck forward into your ass, slightly losing control as he hears you moan his name, begging for more. 

He turns you around, tired of the teasing ordering you to finish undressing. You obey, placing the long necklace around your neck. 

His eyes stare at your naked body, admiring your presence. The sight of your naked body encouraged him to strip quickly in front of you. All his clothes fell to the floor except his hat which he placed on top of the table. 

He walked towards you, naked and ready to do as he pleases. 

“Beau I need you,” You say, waiting for him. 

He smiles, kissing you aggressively. Your hands move down, wrapping around his hard dick. You stroke him slowly, teasing him just like he did to you. Your thumb circles over his tip, applying enough pressure to get a response from him. 

“Turn around,” he orders. With your back against his chest, he bends you forward, face hitting the mattress. Your entrance is perfectly aligned with his cock now, slightly pushing back into him. He leans down, chest against your back placing a soft kiss on your cheek instructing you not to move. 

“You’re going to make me wait all night.” You say as you feel him move away. Unable to fully move, you lay still, feeling the ache between your legs grow. 

He returns not saying a word, tying your hands over your head. He wanted to be in control of your pleasure and was making sure he would. He is standing behind you, the head of his dick teasing your entrance. You gasp at the sudden sensation, waiting for him to push inside you. 

He leans down, his hand pulling on the necklace around your neck, causing you to push your ass back into him. 

“Tell me how much you want this,” he says, his knee pushing your legs apart. You felt the pre-cum from his tip circling your entrance, teasing you, waiting to hear how badly you wanted it. 

“Beau,” you moan, knowing it’s not enough, unable to move your hands and legs. You were aching for the pleasure, to feel him inside of you. 

“Tell me how good I make you feel,” his hand pulling on the necklace, waiting to hear your response. He pushes his tip in, a loud gasp escaping from your mouth. 

“I want you Beau.” You yell, heat growing with every second. 

“You want me to what?” He pulls again, slightly choking you. 

“I want you inside me,” You yell, feeling the smooth pearls digging into your skin. “Fuck me!”

He laughs, pushing in deep, taking you from behind. Your body moves forward with each thrust, choking on the necklace as he pulls back with his movements. Your moaning gets louder, the harder he pulls with each thrust. His other hand holding your hips in place, squeezing harder the closer he got. 

“Harder,” you yell in between his thrust, wanting him to go in deeper. 

“Look how good I’m making you feel,” he confesses. He takes your encouragement, pulling harder on the pearls causing the necklace to snap. 

“Now look what you did,” he leans down, hand grabbing your neck, lifting you up. 

He pulls out slightly, waiting for your response. You're breathing heavily, aching from the loss of stimulation. 

“Don’t stop!” You push your ass back, forcing his cock back in. 

“Nope!” He squeezes, “Those were some nice jewels, what am I going to use now.” His hand moves from your hips down, teasing you, slightly punishing you for what he did. Your hips try to move forward but he is quick to stop you, holding you in place. 

“What I say about moving,” he nips at your ear, hand squeezing your neck. 

“Please Beau,” you beg, the ache between your legs increasing the more he made you wait. 

“Please what?” He asks, pushing himself in and out slowly. 

“Finish,” you yell, wanting to move to help relieve the ache. 

“Don’t move, darling,” He squeezes your neck, pushing in hard towards your entrance, holding you in place. He fucks you harder the louder you get, his hips slapping against your ass. 

“You like that?” He asks, pushing further in, as your head falls back into his chest. Your breathing was heavier as you felt yourself coming. 

“Finish inside me Beau,” you yell, crying out your release. 

He squeezes and pushes harder, hips unable to stop, yelling how good you made him feel. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, his cock spilling inside of you. He thrust a couple more times until he had finished completely. His warm seed spills out of you as he pulls out. 

He turns you around, untying your hands and placing a soft kiss on your forehead. Unlike before, his long blonde hair had become messy and full of sweat. 

“Let’s get some sleep, tomorrow you can pick out something new for yourself.” He leans down, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You nod, returning the kiss. 


End file.
